No kind of life (5x02)
by Schreiberin44
Summary: This story is based on the episode 5x02. Jules couldn't believe what was going on right now. Sam had been to hell and back, she had been to hell and back. And now that they had finally found him how could things turn out like this? He had said that he was alright. Why was he laying on the ground now? Shaking? Fighting? Sam whump!
1. Chapter 1

Guys thank you again for all your reviews to my other episode related story. I really like to rewatch episodes and write about the things in my mind. Feels good. So as you can see I decided to write a oneshot...okay a twoshot :o) for episode 5x02.

I really have to admit that I am not able to write oneshots. Everytime I start there are a million ideas in my mind and so I have to ad another chapter...that's why I decided to write a second chapter if you guys like this story and would like to read more.

Please let me know.

So English isn't my first language so please be patient with all my mistakes, I am really trying to do my very best :o)

Did you recognize that Sam was short of breath in one scene during this episode or was it just me who thought so? That's where I got my inspiration from. Nonetheless after Planets Alignet one of my favorite episodes. 

As last time, quotes written like **this** are from the episode. I focused on the last part of the episode.

Have fun reading and let me know what you think about it!

And of course any wishes for other episodes are more than welcome!

**Chapter 1 – 1033 Officer in need of assitance **

Jules felt like she couldn't breath. Since the second she had asked **"Sam what's your 20."** her world had turned upside down. He had never answered her question. Not a single word.

"**Sam, talk to me!"** she had begged him. Still there had been nothing but silence.

"**Sam!"** Her voice was a loud plea but also angry. He had to answer her. Couldn't he understand that she was full of sorrow? Sam had called for EMS. She remembered every single detail. He had told Ed that there was a boy who needed medical attention. And than there was Ed's voice in her ear.

"**Jules head east, cover Sam."**

She had widened her eyes on his words. Sam needed to be covered. She had hurried but she had been to late.

**"Officer taken. I repeat Sam is in the vehicle."** She had said in her headset, to calm, to shocked for any emotions. How could all this have happen? How could Sam been taken hostage? How could he just disappear? She had been on her way to cover him. What had happened since then? Had he been shot, was he even alive? Sam was not the kind of guy who could slip into a situation like that easily.

Jules heart had dropped another time as she had heard Sarge's and Spike's talk to an officer from Guns and Gangs.

"**We've lost and Officer. He's one of mine. Sam Braddock. He was taken." **

"**Alive?" **

"**We don't know."** Jules took in a shaky breath. She wanted to scream at them, wanted to tell them that Sam was still alive, that they should stop thinking like that, stop talking like that. As Sarge's voice came in she pretended like she hadn't heard the conversation before. Sarge didn't know that she had switched channels but Jules just wanted to make sure that there was nothing hidden from her. She didn't want to be protected she just wanted to find Sam, to make sure that he was going to be okay.

Jules couldn't think straight. She was just glad that they finally had a possible location where Sam could be. He had to be there. He had to be save.

As soon as the blue van got into her vision Jules inhaled deeply. Sam had to be there.

"**Shots fired, directed threat. Let's move!"** Ed had called out. Jules knew that she had to be fully alert now. If Sam was in there he was in danger.  
As soon as they entered they heard the gunfire of an MP5.

"**He got us a lot of rounds, he can't keep that up."** Jules said listening to Sam shooting desperately. He was alive but they needed to hurry. He was in the middle of a shooting in progress. As the finally moved in they could contain the subjects quickly but Jules still got no visual on Sam . There was nothing but silence for a few seconds until Ed called out for her. She was just to afraid to never get an answer.

"**Sam status."** He begged and Jules felt like her heart stopped as soon as Sam got up from behind the counter, telling them that he was okay.

They didn't have time to talk and Jules had to fight back her desperate need to close her arms around him, to touch him, to make sure that he was alive, that he was okay. There was still a kid in danger and that was their first priority right now.

Jules looked back at Sam as they where running towards the possible location of Brandon. She could see the pain on his face but right now there was no time to ask if he really was alright. There was no wound visible. She was just glad as Ed paired her with Sam. She needed to be with him right now. They made their way towards the stables but there was no time to talk, Jules just hold her breath as soon as she heard Sam call out.

"**Brandon stop!"** They weren't supposed to run into any subjects. That was the reason Ed had sent them to cover the stables.

But what really got to Jules was the fact that Sam wasn't even wearing a vest. There had been no time for that. He had just got a new magazine into his MP5 that was now firmly in his grip.

Jules had seen that he had already shot one person during the shoot out he had been trapped in.

"**Back off!"** Brandon screamed turning around, pointing the gun directly at the absolutely unprotected Sam.

"**Sam."** Jules whispered and Sam could hear that she was afraid. He knew that he wasn't wearing any body amour.

Sam was holding his ground firmly, his voice was strong as he ordered Brandon to lower his weapon.

"**We just want out, don't make this worse, come on."** Brandon begged.

"**Subject engaged, east staples."** Jules said into her comm link.

"**Copy, keep him contained."** Ed responded and Jules could hear in his voice, that he was far away from happy to have Sam in a situation like that after all he had probably been through today.

"**Brandon this has to end now!"** Sam said starting to negotiate.

"**If I stop this you just gonna take my son!" **

"**Let's talk about it."** Sam said stepping further into the line of fire, Jules following right on his heels. Getting Sam into a negotiation right now was far away from a good idea. Jules could see that Sam was on edge and there was still the pain visible on his face even if he was giving nothing away.

"**There's nothing to talk about!" **

"**Brandon you have to think real hard about where this goes from here."**

"**You not gonna shoot." **Brandon said getting his gun up again. Jules could fell Sam tighten his grip around his MP5.

"**No, you not gonna risk it. We just gonna go now okay and everyone is gonna forget all about this.** " Brandon continued just as Sam could hear Ed in his ear.  
**"Team we got Hastings. Sam I am coming to you." **

"**Brandon we got Hastings. He can't hurt you now." **

"**He's dead?" **

"**He's in custody." **

Jules could see that Brandon wasn't convinced by Sam's words. He just seemed more on edge now and Jules knew that Sam was recognizing it too. 

"**Sam if he crosses that door I got the shot." **Ed came through and Jules just exhaled a little. Now Sam's life wasn't only in her hands anymore.

"**We can't shot this boys father." **Sam's voice was desperate and Jules had to hold back her feelings. She didn't know what had happened today, all she knew was that they had been talking about having kids the night before. She knew that it was one of Sam's biggest wishes

"**Sam if you got another way I am** **all yours."**

"**Bring Jason here." **

Now it was Sarge who got back into the comm.

"**The man he kidnapped. Sam you think that's such a good idea?" **

"**He can handle this boss, trust me, just bring him." **Sam said and it was clearly hearable over the comm link that Sam was short of breath. Something that the Team had never heard in Sam's voice, even when he was on pursuit.

"**Okay we are coming."** Sarge said after a moment of hesitation.  
**"Brandon listen to me. Everything you did say was for Curtis, I see that okay?"** Sam started before he got his MP5 down to the ground.

Jules grip around the MP 5 tightened.

"**Sam you are not wearing a vest."** She hissed. She just took her eyes away from Brandon for a second but long enough to see the pain in Sam's face. She could hear him take in a shaky breath and moan out in pain.

"**Sam? Talk to me."** Jules said but Sam continued to talk to Brandon.

"**He doesn't need you to be a protector. He needs you to be a father."** Sam said while he got slowly back into a standing position.

"**I am his father!"** Brandon screamed and Jules could feel that the situation was about to escalate.

"Sam status." Greg's voice came in over his headset. Sam had just recognized that he was feeling pain but he didn't have time to locate it. He had felt good before and now he was in the middle of a negotiation. There was enough adrenaline in his system to get this done. He needed to talk Brandon down. For Curtis. For this little helpless and innocent boy on his arm who had been through enough today.

"I'm good." Sam just said while Jules, Sam and all the others could hear Jason over Greg's headset. "Is it about the officer who was with me all the time? I think he got hurt. He refused to let me take a look."

Sam could feel Jules gaze on him, he could feel the pressure on his shoulders getting heavier. He hated negotiations, pictures of the times he failed snapped back into his mind. It had nearly broke him and right now there was the life of a little boy at risk.

"Sam are you able to continue or do you need me to step in?" Sarge asked his voice full of sorrow. "Brandon is heading your way Boss. If he steppes out it's on you and Ed." Jules said her eyes never leaving the gun in Brandon's hand. She could see that Sam was sweating. He was in pain and he was exhausted.

As soon as Brandon stumbled through the door Jules turned towards Sam, her MP5 still drawn and in position if Brandon returned.

"Talk to me Sam."

"It was a rough ride. Maybe I broke some ribs but I am okay, really. Nothing to worry about." Sam answered his hand now touching his ribcage.

"You are short of breath."

"Just the pain."

"Come on Sam. Sit down, let me take a quick look. Sarge and Ed got the situation under control." "No. I can't let Brandon and the boy down. He just wants all the best for his son."

"I know that Sam. Come on. Let me take a look." Jules tried again but Sam stumbled forward towards the door. Jules could do nothing but follow him. He was unarmed and without protection. They stepped outside and Sam took in the surroundings. Ed had the riffle pointed towards Brandon while Greg and Jason where firmly talking to Brandon. Sam still had his hand on his ribs and Jules widened her eyes in horror as she saw that blood was seeking through Sam's fingers.

"Sam you are bleeding." Jules pointed out while Sam looked down at his hand in surprise. He hadn't noticed that. He was still to focused on the situation, on Brandon and the little boy, on the angle Ed had to use to not take Curtis down with his father.

Sam leaned against the door frame still fighting against the pain that was slowly coming to his mind.  
"Sam?" Jules asked who could see through the corner of her eyes that Sam was getting weaker. Maybe he had been hit by a bullet during the shooting. She didn't know but all she did know was that Sam needed medical attention right away. He was clearly hurt.  
Sam slowly recognized that he had overdone his body as his vision started to blur. He gripped onto the doorframe for dear life but collapsed nonetheless.

"Sam!" Jules nearly screamed. She couldn't do anything but beg him to talk to her, while her MP5 and her vision was still directed at Brandon and the gun that was still in his hands. She had to follow protocol and the priority of life code.

"Brandon our officer Sam who helped your little boy here needs medical attention. Please let us come to a good end with all of this." Sarge pointed out while Sam tried hard to focus and to not loose consciousness. How could he collapse while there was still a gun in play?

It didn't take long until Brandon lowered himself to the ground, holding out his gun which was quickly grabbed by Spike. As soon as the gun was in Spikes hands Jules dropped her MP5 and knelled down beside Sam Jason joining them just seconds after. Jules begged off so Jason could take care of Sam while she took his head carefully into her lap.

"Sam tell me what's going on." Jason said pushing Sam's shirt up.

"Don't know. I feel dizzy."

"You are losing a lot of blood. Let's take a look." Jason quickly looked at Sam's body before making eye contact with Jules who could just see that Sam's chest was covered in blood.

"Sam I need you not to move!" Jason said. Meanwhile Ed and Sarge had joined the three of them. "What's going on Doc?" Jules asked looking at Sam who was slowly starting to shake.

….to be continued!

Okay don't give me a hard time about the ending I loooove cliffhangers (when I know how the story continues) ;o)  
Tell me what you think! Can't wait to read from you :o)


	2. It's our world too

Chapter 2 – It's our world too

"Sam was slammed hard on the ground as we left the van. He landed on his abdomen. There is a rib peaking out, we have to keep him completely still to not cause any further damage." Jason explained.

Sam could see the shock in Jules face and cleared his voice.

"Don't look." He said but it was barley a whisper.

"What did you say?"

"Don't look." He said again smiling at Jules. He didn't want her to see the damage his body was suffering from.

"Okay." She whispered slowly brushing through his face.

"We need EMS right now!" Ed barked into his headset again as he could see that Sam was clearly struggling to breath properly.  
"Sam try to breath calm. In and out. Nice and slow." Jules said as she recognized that Sam had trouble breathing.  
Sam tried his best to focus on Jules, on her voice, her breathing. The pain in his body made it nearly impossible to think.

Jason excused himself as soon as the paramedics arrived. He knew that he had to take care of Curtis now.

"I will see you at the hospital." Jason said before leaving Sam's side to rush to Curtis, who was also transferred to an ambulance.  
Jules had never let go of Sam's hand. As she hopped into the ambulance she squeezed it even tighter while the paramedics started to hook Sam to an IV and a portable monitor.  
"How are you doing?" Jules asked.

"Glad to be here with you." Sam said out of breath and was glad as the paramedics put the oxygen mask on his face.

Jules could see that Sam was in a lot of pain. Silently she had begged for him to loose consciousness as they had waited for the ambulance to arrive. Now that he was dozed with pain medication she was glad that he was still looking at her.  
She knew that he was acting brave. She had just looked at his body for a second, Sam had to be in serious pain.

"I love you. I am waiting here for you. Don't do anything stupid, you hear me?" Jules said as she kissed Sam before he was rushed into the examination room. With his injuries she knew that he would properly be taken to surgery ASAP.

"Any news?" Ed asked as soon as he and the team entered the waiting room.

"Yeah. Doctor just told me that Sam has 4 fractured rip, one peaking out. He has a collapsed lung and is in surgery right now." Jules explained.  
It didn't take long until Jason joined them as well.

"How is Curtis doing?" Greg asked right away.

"He is going to be fine. Just talked to the doctor, he has to stay in for a little while. What about Sam, how is he doing?"

"He's in surgery. Four fractured ribs and a collapsed lung."

"That's impossible. Sam didn't show any signs of any injuries during the whole time."

"You know Jason, we call him Samtastic for some reasons. He's quite a badass."

"Spike!" Greg said with a smile.

"Sorry Boss but you just heard it yourself!"

"Jason can you tell us what happened today?" Jules asked. She needed to know what Sam had been through, what he would suffer from. The physical injuries were just one part of the game.

Jason started to tell them everything. From the moment Brandon had walked into his office till the second the Team had arrived on scene.  
Jules exhaled deeply. Relieved to know what had happened. Relived to know that Sam was going to be okay with everything he had been through today. It would take time but as the other injuries he would heal. Slowly. Sam had been through so much, this was nothing he or better they couldn't handle.

It took the doctors two hours until Jules was finally guided towards Sam's ICU room, relieved that he was going to make a full recovery.  
"Hey!" Jules said another two hours later as Sam opened his eyes, slowly giving her a small smile. He was hooked to a monitor and a nasal cannula was helping him to breath properly.

"Hey." He whispered, his voice raw.  
"Just relax Sam. You are going to be fine. The doctor said you will make a full recovery so just try to rest a little longer, I am here."

"Curtis?" Sam asked his eyes slowly drifting shut again.

"He is in the hospital too. Jason is with him. He will make a full recovery too thanks to Jason and you." Jules said watching the small smile on Sam's lips which stayed there even after he had fallen asleep again.

"Jules?" Sam asked in the middle of the night as he spotted Jules on the chair next to his bed, sound asleep.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jules asked immediately no sign of sleep in her voice.  
"I was afraid that you will break your neck if you stay in this position for a second longer." Sam explained receiving a smile from Jules.

"Not everybody has such a comfortable bed like you." Jules shot back before kissing Sam gently. "How are you feeling."

"Sore. Like I got run over by a bus."

"The pain is going to stay for a while. You've got 4 fractured ribs including the one that peaked through your belly and the one that punctured your lung."

"Sound's painful."

"Yeah it does. Jason was completely overwhelmed as he heard from your injuries."

"There was this little boy at risk. I couldn't just stand down and do nothing about it."

"I know."

"So you won't lecture me about the Samtastic behaviour?"

"No I won't."

"Oh." Sam said clearly surprised but with a smile on his face.

"But next time you got hurt during a call I would like to be informed before we step into the line of fire with you not even wearing a vest."

"I really thought it was save at the staples. You know there would be no way that I would have been able to put on a vest with these injuries."

"Yeah now it's logic to me too but during the call I was really really afraid."

"I am sorry."

"Don't give yourself a hard time now. Just...don't ever do something that stupid again, you promise me?"

"I promise."

"How's your shoulder? You fired quite a few round with your MP5."

"Bruised but alright." Sam answered giving Jules the permission to look at his shoulder, to make sure that he was really alright. His shoulder was already coloring purple but right now he had bigger problems than this little bruise.

Jules watched Sam silently as he was just staring at the ceiling clearing lost in his thoughts.

"**Hey, you are alright?"** Jules asked.

"**Yeah."** Sam answered but Jules just hold his gaze, not believing a single word he said. **"He really loved his son and he thought he was doing the right thing."**

"**Yeah but bringing a child into that world...doesn't seam right."**

"**Simple as that?"  
"Isn't it?"**

"**Yeah I suppose." **Sam answered but Jules could see that something was beating him up internally. Something she couldn't name.

"**Than what's the matter?"** She asked stroking his face lightly.  
**"It's our world too.**" Sam answered looking deeply into Jules eyes.

They had talked about getting children the night before and now Jules had nearly lost Sam today. She knew that Sam was right. Their job was way to dangerous to have children. As they had talked about it they had just talked about their wish to have children, about the right time, about raising children but they had never talked about the job. About the danger. About the risk that it was never clear if they where going to make it home alive or in one piece.  
"Sam we shouldn't talk about this right now. You need rest, it was a hell of a day. We will find the answer to that question. We will know what's the right decision as soon as we get there but right now you need to heal, you need to recover and get better." Jules tried her best to get Sam out of this dark thoughts.  
"Maybe you are right."

"I am. Just rest a while longer. It's 2 o'clock in the morning. We will have enough time to talk about everything tomorrow." Jules reassured him, placing a small kiss onto his forehead, trying her best to not give her own thought away. 

She had nearly lost him today. For hours she hadn't known if she was ever going to see him again, if she was ever going to talk to him again. Right now the future was nothing she would like to discuss. Right now everything she wanted is to be here with Sam. To see him breathing. To see him alive. Everything else would be left for tomorrow.

-The End!-

So guys, I really hope you liked it. Please leave me some reviews. Next one / twoshot ;o) is already on my mind...but I will not give away which episode is going to be next! :o) 4

Hope to read from you.  
See you in the next one / twoshot :o)

Bye and thanks so much!


End file.
